Ghostly Beauty
by herseykisses15
Summary: Hank McCoy's life is about to change, thanks to mignight meetings and a gentle touch.
1. Midnight Meetings

"Are you here?" Hank McCoy asked as he slipped into the library. It was ten past midnight, the moon shinning softly through the windows. He sighed and ran a paw like hand through his blue fur. Adorned in his loose lounge pants, a red robe and slippers he looked around the darkened library. A soft giggled echoed lightly through the atmosphere, causing a smile to come to his lips.

"I must comment on your choice of clothing." A gentle feminine voice said. Hank turned around and saw a faint woman browsing along the bookshelf. "It is quite interesting." He chuckled and sat himself down on a comfortable chair. The woman that was browsing was indeed beautiful. Her hair was always plaited in a long braid down to her lower back. She wore a long dress with sleeves and a slightly dipping back. Like always her skin glowed a pale blue, almost transparent.

"Lovely to see you also." Hank chuckled leaning back and crossing his legs. The woman stopped and gently pulled out a book.

"The Phantom of the Opera." she read, opening the cover and looking at the title page. "Have you ever read this Hank?" The blue mutant just smiled lightly and shrugged his massive shoulders. To him, she was always curious and so easy to talk to. She didn't judge him by his appearance, but by his heart. That was one of the many things she liked about him.

"Me?No, but it is a popular novel about our female students." he said. She nodded and walked towards him with a lightly swish in her hips. Sitting down in the couch across from him and crossing her graceful legs. Between the two was a long coffee table that was littered with students forgotten work and a chess board."You haven't told me your story yet." She laughed softly and set the closed novel in her lap.

"And what story is that?" she asked. Her voice was playful and like that sang sweetly in his ears. Hand leaned forward and moved a pawn two places, starting the game they played every night. Once in a while she would beat him, but only because he was to caught up in either her beauty or conversation to know what was going on in the game.

"Aw come now Becca." Hank chuckled, watching her intently as she moved her pawn. Her skin looked so soft and smooth. Oh how he wished he could reach out and touch her, just once. "You promised me a while back." Rebecca gave out a hearty laugh and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr. McCoy." she bantered, "I do believe that sounded a bit childish." Hank laughed. Oh how he admired her wit and charm. She was so light hearted and made him feel so normal. And her voice, like a personal drug to him that made him just want to spend more and more time with her.

"Oh Miss Deubay, you should know wouldn't you." The woman leaned back and recrossed her legs beneath her dress. Her arms rested on the couch's arms. While drumming her fingers she stared at her opponent with a dazzling smirk that made Hank's knees go weak.

"If I was not dead, I would be two years your senior sir." she retorted teasingly. Hank chuckled and looked at her, his eyes filled with laughter. The ghost gave him a saisfied grin when she took his freshly moved knight.

"I'll make you a deal." Becca said, twirling the ivory chest peice between her fingers. "I will tell you part of my tale if..." she stoped the peice and leaned forward. "You teach in that tomorrow." Hank threw his head back and let out a booming laugh.

"My dear," he said shaking his head. His lips curved into a smile that he couldn't help but do as he gazed into her eyes. Her beautiful beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "that is a lsightly insane request." Rebecca Deubay stood, taking the book and holding it close to her chest.

"be that it may, but that is the payment I will take." Her eyes were sparkling as she started to head to the door. He wasted her go, his eyes tracing every curve. "Good night Hank." she whispered. As she dissappeared, her voice continued to ring in his ears. That night when he went back to sleep, she seemed to haunt his very dreams.


	2. Payment and Discoveries

"I can't believe I am going to do this." He grumbled, smoothing out his robe. Hank looked around, wondering if Becca was somewhere in the walls watching him. The kids in his class could be heard through the walls. He sighed and placed his hand on the door knob, opening the door to his class. All sounds around him stopped as students were jerking forward and facing the front in their seats. Hank readjusted his glasses and walked through the middle aisle towards his desk. He knew the children were laughing and talking behind hands at him; he heard them quiet clearly and couldn't help but smile at some of the comments.

"Umm Professor," he heard Kitty say. Hank turned around and looked at his fellow X-Man. 17 year old Kitty Pryde was a blossoming young woman with a promising future on her hands. She and Bobby, another X-Man, were two of the closest friends he could ever ask for. He nodded his head at her, raising an eyebrow as the whole room went silent. The temperature also dropped a few degrees, and a soft giggle echoed through Hank's head. A chill ran down his spine at the light touch on his shoulder. "Did you lose a bet?" she asked half innocently. The class burst into fits of laughter as Hank chuckled to himself.

"Not exactly, now everyone turn to page 256 and read the chapter before answering the questions at the end." Kids groaned but were soon silenced by on look from Hank. He smiled and turned around to go sit at his larger desk. As he sat, something on his keyboard caught his eye. It was a Twinkie, his favorite food, tempted him with a note sitting right beneath it. The faint smell of roses drifted up his nose as he unfolded the yellow legal pad note. The words were curly script and scrawled quiet largly on the page.

_Dearest Hank, I honestly cannot believe you actually did my payment. You are, truly, an interesting man. Meet me tonight, same time and place. And bring you Poker Face._

_Becca_

Hank grinned, but was slightly confused. What did she mean by bring your poker face? He looked up and caught Bobby's eyes. He was grinning like an idiot. The young ice mutant's eyes flickered down to the note then to Hank. Bobby gave him a big thumb up and was badly winking. Hank chuckled and pointed down, telling him silently to get back to work. "Henry." A voice sounded in hank's mind. The Beast perked up as the Professor's voice came into his mind. "Please come to my office."

"Class I will return momentarily." He announced before heading out and down the hall. "You called Professor?" He asked, sitting his head inside Charles Xavier's office. It was not to old fashion, but remained good in taste with dark mahogany wood furniture and a brilliant view over the school's garden.

"Yes I…." Charles' trailed off as his old friend entered the room. A sort of amusement remained in his blue gaze as a smile curved upon his lips. "Dare I ask?" Hank laughed and sat across from the physic.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He laughed. Charles nodded and placed a file on across the desk and in front of Hank.

"I believe that a ghost is starting to haunt the mansion." The file automatically opened to reveal a picture of a stunning young woman. She had dark brown curls that cascaded down to her lower back. She wore a brown shirt and billowed white top, more the style of back in the colonial period. Her body was small and petite, with curves in all the right places along with quite a bit of muscles. But what shocked Hank the most was the pair of ravishing blue eyes and smooth pale face that looked back at him.

"Becca." He whispered softly. Charles raised a blonde eyebrow and watched his fellow X-Man. Hank reached down, tracing a fingertip of the photo's cheek. She hadn't changed a bit over 200 years.

"You have seen her, haven't you Hank?" Charles asked. Hank nodded but couldn't take his eyes off the photo. She was as beautiful as she was in person, only without glowing blue skin. "Rebecca Deubay was 30 years old when she was hanged for witchcraft. Her body was then taken and buried here on the grounds of the mansion. I believe that she was just a mutant, hanged out of fear and misunderstanding. She was never married, and was a teacher in a close by town named Serenity." HE paused and watched Beat for a moment before slowly asking, "How long have you and her had contact?" Hank finished looking at her picture and sighed, leaning back against the chair.

"Six months and thirteen days." He said, rubbing his temples. Xavier laughed and took the file, leaving out her picture.

"You counted?" Charles teased, pulling out one last picture. Hank smiled sheepishly and shrugged his massive shoulders. "This," Charles said handing the other picture to Hank, "Is the necklace they believe was the source of her power. Talk to Becca and find out where it is. This might be the key to bringing her back to life." Hank seemed to jump out his seat. Bring her back to life would be a dream come true.

"I will, thank you so much Charles!" he exclaimed before racing out. Charles laughed, happy in seeing the joy his friend felt as he put the file back in its place. Hank's mind was racing with thoughts of her coming back. No more midnight meetings, no more not being able to touch her. His grin was wide as he casually walked back into the classroom. And all day he could not think of anything else but her. Becca made him feel like a normal man, not a mutant freak. He ran a hand through his blue fur and smiled, thinking about their meeting later that night.


	3. Learning The Truth

Hank sat back while his brow frowned in concentration and he watched the board. The grandfather clock rand, telling the duo that their game had been going on for an hour. "Face it McCoy." The ghost said leaning back in her seat. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she watched him. "You lost." Hank reached over, letting his hand pause over the board. Oh, how he loved the look on her face at the thought she didn't win.

"You are right my dear," Hank chuckled, tipping his king over. "But that look on your face was priceless." Rebecca frowned and stuck her tongue out at him with a grin on her face that she couldn't' hide. He smiled back, playfulness in both their blue eyes as he leaned back. "So how is the book?" he asked. She shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am a good ways through it. It is a wonderful book." She answered, glancing down at the open book on the table.

"Some believed that the Phantom in the book was real." Hank said, adjusting the color of his black button up shirt. She looked up, this getting her attention quiet quickly. That is one of the things he learned about her in the endless nights they spent together. She had a thirst to lean. "Some called him a witch." Instantly her gaze fell down to the chess board. Her face twisted in a look of sorrow and confusion. Hank looked at her, his eyes flooding with concern. "Rebecca?"

"Witch…" she paused and shook lightly like it was really cold. "That is what they called me." Hank could tell she was getting uncomfortable and instantly regretted bringing up the conversation. But he needed to know about her and that necklace, and her past.

"What are you talking about my dear." He asked. He wanted to go over and pull the woman into his arms. He wanted to comfort her, and hold her forever and never let her go.

"I have…. Had a gift." She started, looking at him with shinning eyes. And this time, they were not shinning with joy. "I could control the earth." The pain of the memory seemed to burn in her eyes. "It was wonderful being able to move the earth beneath our feet, to talk to the trees and flowers and use my powers to help them and make them grow. Hank's heart swelled as he listened. "But then the townspeople caught me practicing on day and deemed me a witch." At the glistening tear like gaze in her eyes, he couldn't hold back. Hank stood and walked over to her, pulling her as best he could into him. She didn't faze through him, but settled lightly against him. It was almost like a tickling feeling against his fur. She curled her head under his chin, her arms wrapped around him. It was at that moment; with her finally in his arms that he admitted it to himself. Hank was in love with her; head over heels in love. "They hung me and stole my necklace." At the mention of the necklace, Hank reached over and picked up the portrait. It was beautiful, a black strip of leather with an amber pendent with a leaf inside.

"Is this it?" he asked. Becca looked up and nodded lightly. Her eyes held confusion as she looked up at him. The picture fell from his grasp as he cupped her face the best her could. The two gazed into each other's eyes, his hot breath mixing with the coolness of her atmosphere. "I promise," he said running a finger over where her cheek would be. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring you back." Her eyes seemed to shine behind the glossiness as she placed her almost transparent hand overtop his own.

"Really? You want me alive?" she whispered. He chuckled and brushed his lips over the matter of her forehead. Dawn began to peek through the windows as she began to fade in his arms. One last look warm look caught between the two as he whispered,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Oh My Love

The X-Men were all sitting inside Xavier's office, waiting for the Professor to arrive. Hank stood nervously in the corner. Ororo was curled up with Logan as were Scott and Jean. Warren and Kurt, however, were engrossed in a card game with Rouge, Kitty, and Bobby. "Why did he have to wake us up at a time like this?" Logan grumbled. Ororo hushed him as Hank seemed to twist his hands together. It had been a good month since he and Becca shared the tender embrace, and he was eager to go to the library and try to find her.

"I don't know." Scott said, holding a sleeping Jean close to him. "But you would think midnight would be late enough." Suddenly the door opened and the Professor rolled in. He seemed to hold a knowing look in his eyes, and a smug little grin on his lips. Something was up, and no one but Jean, who was now asleep, could tell.

"Professor," Bobby exclaimed, yawning loudly. "Where have you been?" Xavier had been gone for two weeks and he didn't tell anyone where he was going. Jean and Ororo looked after the school, and even managed to get Logan and Scott to behave for a good two minutes.

"Away Robert," he said, adjusting his chair. "I am sure you all know about the ghost that has been haunting the mansion." Everyone nodded and Hank stood there, the blood seeming to rush from him. "Well I have taken care of the problem." Hank's heart stopped and his arm fell limply at his sides. The thought of something happening to her made him woozy. He gripped the back of the couch and took a few deep breaths. His mind reeled with thoughts and questions; what happened to her? Was his Becca alright? Is she really gone forever?

"Ausome!" Kitty laughed high fiving Bobby. "Now we can finally go into the library and get some studying done!" Hank's grip became harder as Xavier locked gazes with him. Han's eyes were filled with anger, confusion and a dark grief.

"Where is she?" Hank asked. All eyes turned to him, staring in confusion at their friend's suddenly violent attitude. "What did you do to her?" His voice was so much darker than before, and like an animal threatening its prey. He stole the only woman Hank ever loved, and that peeved him off so badly he was surprised the couch was in one piece. The others were in shock, but Xavier held his gaze.

"Hank…" a soft voice said. The mutant instantly looked up and saw a woman at the door. She was dressed in a navy blue skirt with a white blouse; all colonial style. Her hair was deep chocolate brown, falling down her back with a few pieces curling around her temples. And those eyes, the color of pure honey, melted his anger. The woman smiled softly, amused but shy.

"Rebecca," he said breathlessly. Becca smiled softly, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Hank swiftly moved to stand in front of her. She nodded softly, locking her honey brown gaze with his blue one. Hank's heart swelled as he pulled her into his arms. Becca rested her hands around his torso and her head on his chest.

"Oh my love," she whispered "I have missed you so." Her voice has a soft colonial accent and she spoke in a much older type dialect than modern voices. But he didn't care. All that mattered was she was with him, now and forever.

"Who is this?" Kurt asked as all the others stared at the newest couple in the mansion. As Xavier started to explain Hank tilted Becca's head upward. The soft look in her eyes made him melt and his heart speed to a rhythm that would normally not be healthy. His hand cupped her smooth cheek, his thumbs caressing the skin.

"I love you Rebecca." He whispered. "Now and forever." Her eyes seemed to shine with tears of happiness. She reached up and laid her hand on his.

"I love you to Henry." She laughed lightly, smiling up at him, "In life and in death." Hank smiled back and pulled her closer. Caressing the small of her back she snuggled deeper into his arms. He knew now that he would never be alone. And that, along with having the woman he loved in his arms, gave him warmth and a peace in mind.


End file.
